


Nur mit Worten!

by Mireyuu



Series: Sterek Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyuu/pseuds/Mireyuu
Summary: Fünfter Teil des Kinktober 2017Bis jetzt mein Persönlicher Favorit unter den Kinktober-Texten ˆ_ˆEin Omega ist im Hale Territory und Stiles würde gerne mehr über das Thema wissen, da Derek ihm keine Antworten liefert, fragt er Google. Und google bringt ihm nicht nur alles über Omegas bei.Derek bekommt Stiles wissen hart zu spüren!Viel Spaß





	Nur mit Worten!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tante_Kuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tante_Kuka/gifts).



In Beacon Hills ist wieder der Wolf los! Nunja, ein Wolf und zwar ein einzelner Omega läuft durch das Hale Territory. Und Stiles möchte gerne wissen, was der Unterschied ist, was ist ein Omega und wie könnte man ihm helfen. 

Derek hatte ihnen gesagt, dass dieser Wolf ein paar Tage hat, um zu Atem zu kommen. Dann muss er weiterziehen. 

“Derek, was ist ein Omega? Und… wieso darf er nur ein paar Tage bleiben?”, fragte Stiles nachdrücklich, doch Derek ignorierte ihn einfach. 

Er hasste es Ignoriert zu werden und er hasste es noch mehr von Derek Hale ignoriert zu werden. 

Stiles verschwand mit den anderen Rudelmitgliedern schließlich aus Dereks Loft und grummelte vor sich hin. Dieser Arsch! 

“Stiles! Lass ihn doch… du kennst Derek doch nun auch schon länger…”, meinte Scott locker und schob ihn sanft Richtung seines Jeeps. “Fahr nach Hause und mach ein paar Recherchen, dann weißt du sicherlich mehr, als Derek..”, schlug er vor und verabschiedete sich. Morgen würden sie sich in der Schule sehen. 

Stiles warf noch einen Blick zum Loft des Alphas und fuhr dann nach Hause. Er setzte sich sofort an seinen Laptop und tat das was er am besten konnte. Recherchieren. Das Internet war sein Freund! Sowas von sein Freund!

 

Nach zwei Tagen intensiven Recherchierens wusste Stiles alles über das Faszinierende Thema von Omegas, Alphas und dem Werwolf-Mating… Es war eine ziemlich krasse Sache und Stiles war fasziniert davon. Es war wie heiraten nur ohne Trennungsmöglichkeit. 

Der einzig wahre Partner… Ein Omega brauchte ein Rudel… 

 

Stiles saß gerade Abends in seinem Bett mit seinem Laptop auf dem Schoß und mit Süßigkeiten. 

Da ging sein Fenster auf und Derek Hale kletterte hinein. “Ach, wenn das nicht Mister-Ich-ignorier-dich-einfach-bis-ich-dich-wieder-brauche ist! Was willst du, Hale!?”, murrte er und tippte weiter. 

“Ich habe gehört, dass du über den Omega recherchiert hast und wollte fragen was du herausgefunden hast!”

“Ich dachte, du weißt schon alles…”, erwiederte der Jüngere trocken. 

“Stiles!”, knurrte der Alpha. 

Stiles zeigte Derek den Mittelfinger und seufzte dann: “Ein Omega ist entweder ein Wolf ohne Rudel oder ein Wolf/Partner, der an den Alpha gebunden ist… Er ist immer das Schwächste Glied im Rudel, meist eher wehrlos… Deshalb überleben Omegas nicht lange ohne Rudel und versuchen schnellstmöglich ein neues zu finden, welches ihn aufnimmt… Allerdings muss der Omega von allen Rudelmitgliedern akzeptiert werden, ohne Ausnahme. “. Er steckte sich einen Lolli zwischen die Lippen, er lutschte kurz dran und nahm ihn dann aus dem Mund, bevor er weitersprach. 

Dann grinste er Derek anzüglich an. “Wusstest du, dass es ein ganz bestimmtes Werwolf-Ritual gibt, wie sich Gefährten fest füreinander entscheiden? Erst erkennen sie sich über den Geruch…”, Stiles stand auf und ging ganz langsam näher zu Derek. “Sie wissen es sofort, wenn sie die Person das erste Mal riechen… es ist wie der Amortentia-Trank bei Harry Potter! Für Jeden ist der perfekte Geruch ein Anderer!”.

  
Derek hatte Stiles gespannt zugehört, denn wenn der Junge etwas konnte, dann recherchieren. Sein Gehirn sortierte unwichtige Dinge einfach aus und ließ meist nur die Wahrheit übrig. Dann wechselte er das Thema und Derek wurde leicht rot. 

War Stiles überhaupt klar, worüber er sprach? Es war etwas unglaublich intimes. Er behielt seine neutrale Maske auf und versuchte ihn unbeeindruckt anzusehen.    
“Natürlich weiß ich das…”, knurrte er. Dann kam Stiles näher. Natürlich wusste er, wie man seinen wahren Partner erkannte. 

 

Stiles leckte sich über die Unterlippe, bevor er weitersprach und senkte seine Stimme etwas. Er wollte etwas ausprobieren. “Nunja, wenn sich zwei gefunden haben, die sich gut riechen können, dann müssen sie miteinander schlafen… Wild, ungezähmt… Der Wolf muss loslassen… sich seinem Partner hingeben…”, Stiles redete immer langsamer und sah, welche Wirkung es auf den Alpha hatte. Er nahm den Lutscher wieder zwischen die Lippen und musterte den Wolf in seinem Zimmer. 

Derek war angespannt, hielt sich zurück. Seine Wangen waren leicht rot und sein Blick lag auf Stiles Lippen. Wie sie sich bewegten und glänzten von der Feuchtigkeit auf ihnen. 

“Der Partner des Wolfes muss komplett einverstanden sein… sich auch komplett aufgeben für diesen Bund…”, meinte er dann leise, selber heiser. Er wurde selber ziemlich von dem Thema mitgenommen. 

Stiles machte noch einen Schritt auf Derek zu und stand ungefähr noch eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt. “Und dann kommt der letzte Teil des Bundes… “, flüsterte er und sah Derek unter seinen langen Wimpern an. “... Der Alpha musste den richtigen Moment abpassen und dann den Biss setzen… An einen Pulspunkt, meistens…”. Er stoppte, dann nahm er vorsichtig Dereks Hand und führte sie sich an seinen Hals. Er legte seine Finger genau an die Stelle über dem Schlüsselbein. Stiles hatte den Kopf leicht zur Seite gelegt und atmete unruhig. 

“... genau hier… Ein Biss, der den Bund besiegelt und die Beiden bis an ihr Lebensende miteinander verbindet…”.    
  
Fast hätte Stiles sich nach vorne gelehnt und Derek geküsst, doch dann fasste er sich. Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen. Er nahm den Lolli wieder in den Mund, drehte sich schnell auf der Hacke um und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. “Sehr interessant, wenn du mich Fragst!”, meinte er dann, in normaler Lautstärke und sah seinen Alpha an. 

Er musterte Derek und ließ seinen Blick wandern, was würde er jetzt t-... Fuck! Da sah er es, Derek Hale hatte ein deutliches Zelt in der Hose. Kein kleines Zeit… verdammt...

 

Derek stand immer noch wie angewurzelt auf dem Fleck und starrte Stiles an. Er spürte noch, wo seine Finger an Stiles Puls gelegen hatten, wie schnell er geschlagen hatte. Stiles Atem hatte ihn gestreift und dann bemerkte er ein ziemliches Problem. 

Natürlich genau in dem Moment, indem Stiles es auch entdeckte. Er war hart, steinhart. 

Es gab jetzt nur zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder Flucht, oder die Stellung halten. 

So ein mist… Er wusste seit Stiles achtzehnten Geburtstag, das Stiles sein Gefährte war. Natürlich musste es Stiles sein, der Sohn des Sheriffs, bester Freund seines Betas… ein Mensch… zumindest glaubte er das. Deaton hatte eigentlich viel zu viel Interesse an dem Jungen. Egal…

Stiles leckte sich wieder über die Lippen und legte den Zucker am Stiel weg. Dann tat er etwas, was Derek wirklich nicht erwartet hatte, er rutschte ein Stück auf dem Bett zurück und machte mit der Hand eine Eindeutige ‘Komm her’ Geste. 

Derek schluckte und erzitterte vor … er konnte es nicht beschreiben, Erwartung, Lust oder Hoffnung. Er ging langsam zu ihm, merkte mit jedem Schritt wie sein hartes Glied in seiner Hose rieb. 

Dann trat er aus seinen Schuhen und kletterte zu dem Jungen ins Bett, auf ihn zu. Seine Instinkte liefen auf Hochtouren. Sein Wolf lauerte und beobachtete seinen Gefährten ganz genau. 

 

“In einem Bund muss es nur einen Wolf geben…”, flüsterte er dann und sein Augen sahen genau in die Grünblauen ihm gegenüber.  “... der andere Part konnte ein Mensch, eine Banshee… ein anderer Formwandler sein… es ist egal.. ob Mann oder Frau…”, redete er weiter und Stiles sah an sich herab. Die Nähe zu Derek erregte ihn, als würde es Ansteckend sein. Er genoss das Gefühl, Dereks ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu haben. 

“Es ist sogar egal, ob sie sich… vorher kannten… wusstest du das?!”, hauchte er und keuchte auf, als er Dereks Finger an seiner Hose spürte. Mit einer Hand schob der Alpha sein Shirt hoch, mit der anderen Hand öffnete er geschickte seinen Hosenknopf und schob sie herunter. Er befreite ohne viel Zeit zu verlieren Stiles Eregung und sah ihn nochmal in die Augen. Dann lehnte sich Derek herunter und nahm ihn in den Mund.

Stiles hatte nicht erwartet ihn, nur durch reden, dazu zu bringen. Sein Mund war heiß, feucht und seine Zunge verdammt geübt. 

Stiles Kopf knallte gegen die Wand hinter ihm, doch er merkte es kaum. Er keuchte und redete einfach weiter. “Ich habe gelesen, dass es sogar Männern durch den Biss des Alphas… durch den Akt.. Ah~... möglich ist mul-multiple Orgasmen zu bekommen… Oh gott, Derek..”. 

Nach kurzem Zögern legte Stiles seine Hand in die unglaublich weichen, schwarzen Haare und bekamen dafür ein wohliges Knurren, welches er als Vibration an seinem besten Stück spürte. Es war ein verdammt gutes Gefühl. Er plapperte einfach weiter: “... Außerdem gibt es eine weitere Besonderheit...W-Wenn sich zwei g-gefuck… gefunden haben, dann kann der Alpha in seinem Omega stecken b-bleiben… Es fühlt sich so guuuth...an…”. 

Er lachte leise über diese absurde Situation und krallte sich in Dereks Haar. Dieser hatte am Anfang die Augen geschlossen, den Geschmack auf seiner Zunge genossen. Doch nun wollte er Stiles sehen, beobachten, während er es ihm schwerer machte weiterzureden. 

Der Alpha öffnete seine eigene Hose und befreite seine Härte, um etwas weniger Druck zu haben und konzentrierte sich auf Stiles Worte so gut er konnte. 

Multiple Orgasmen klang verdammt gut, oh ja, Knotting stand ebenfalls hoch oben auf seiner Sex-To-Do-Liste…

Er umspielte die Eichel seines Partners mit der Zunge, rieb mit der Zungenspitze an dessen Schlitz und schmeckte die ersten durchsichtigen salzigen Tropfen. 

 

Er konnte sich kaum unter Kontrolle halten, sein Wolf kratzte immer wieder, wollte mehr, viel mehr. Er wollte das Bündnis sofort, hier und jetzt vollziehen. Aber er hielt an sich, er war ein Meister der Selbstkontrolle. Und dann redete Stiles einfach weiter. 

 

“Sie sind für eine halbe Stunde aneinander gebunden, wortwörtlich, der Knoten drückt bei Frauen auf den G-Punkt… also unendliches Lust… oh… die ganze Zeit… Der-.... “, Stiles sah tief in die Augen seines Alphas und dann spürte er wie der Höhepunkt immer näher kam. “... bei Männern.. fuck… drückt er die ganze Zeit gegen die Postata… bei jeder… einzelnen… haaahh… Bewegung… Bäm, nochmals multiple Orgasmen….”, brachte er gerade noch hervor und kam mit einem Aufstöhnen. Sein heißer Samen schmeckte Derek verdammt gut, süß und salzig zugleich. Er nahm alles in sich auf und rieb seine Zunge noch einen Moment länger über die nun sehr empfindliche Spitze. Stiles zitterte unter ihm vor Überreizung und zog ihn schließlich sanft an den Haaren weg. 

Er hatte wundervoll ausgesehen, vollkommen entspannt und losgelöst, als er kam. 

Sein Omega… Er würde sein Omega werden… werden müssen… Dereks Wolf hatte nun Blut geleckt… 

 

Stiles sah auf ihn herab und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, das hier war das Heißeste, was er sich hatte vorstellen können. Neben richtigem Sex mit Derek natürlich…

Er drückte Derek aufs Bett und sah auf seinen Alpha herunter, er war so hart, es brauchte nicht mehr viel, das wusste auch der Brünette genau. 

Er kniete sich über Derek, fuhr mit einer Hand über dessen Brust herab zu seinem Glied und nahm es in die Hand. 

“Willst du das alles mit mir machen, Alpha?”, schnurrte er dann, noch etwas heiser vom Aufstöhnen. Er sah das Aufblitzen in Dereks Blick bei dieser Frage. Bei dieser Ansprache. 

“Willst du dich an mir reiben… dein Geruch auf, an und in mir verteilen… willst du mich markieren…”, er rieb immer schneller, sein Daumen rieb immer wieder reizend über die Spitze. “...in jeder erdenklichen Weise? Mich mit deinem Samen markieren, mit deinem Duft, mit deinem Biss…”, Stiles lehnte sich zu ihm herab und legte seine Stirn an Dereks. 

 

Derek konnte nicht fassen wie unglaublich erotisch Stiles Stimme war, heiser, leiser und so unglaublich anzüglich. Das dieser Junge das alles sagen konnte, ohne rot zu werden. Dann noch diese talentierten Finger, er brachte ihn um den Verstand. Und es schien ihn nicht zu interessieren, ob er antwortete. 

Er wollte all das, er wollte ihn… und Stiles wollte es auch...

“S-Stiles…”, war das Einzige, was er herausbrachte, bevor er auch den Orgasmus erreichte. Seine Augen drehten sich nach innen, der Höhepunkt traf ihn unerwartet hart. Und genau dann hauchte sein Gefährte: “Und dann bin ich nur noch deins… für immer…”.

Stiles massierte ihn durch seinen Höhepunkt hindurch weiter, holte noch den letzten Tropfen hervor und ließ dann von ihm ab. 

Das ganze Zimmer roch nach Sex und nach ihnen beiden, gemeinsam. Derek öffnete gerade die Augen, als Stiles sich aufgesetzt hatte und lasziv seine Hand ableckte. 

Derek konnte nur leise Stöhnen bei dem Anblick. 

Stiles kniete über ihm, aufgesetzt, seine Männlichkeit hing entspannt zwischen ihnen, die Hose leicht herunter geschoben und Dereks Sperma von der Hand ableckend. Fuck. Stiles gehörte verboten…

Dann breitete sich ein wundervolles, ehrliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Omegas aus und es gehörte nur ihm. 

Derek erwiederte das Lächeln, setzte sich auf, legte eine Hand um Stiles Nacken und zog ihn an sich, für ihren ersten zärtlichen Kuss….


End file.
